The computer says No!
by Thistlechaser-chan
Summary: Taira finds himself despairing when Ryusuke issue him a request to design a webpage for Beck. Floundering in a sea of binary code Taira finds help from an unexpected source. Taira/OC. Rated Teen for language: It wouldn't be Beck without it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… If I did, I wouldn't be writing this would I?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat there glaring angrily at the laptop, my hands balled into fists, as yet another error message popped up on the screen.

"Damn computer." I mutter angrily, as I press ctrl, alt, delete for the 20th time that day. I selected shut down from the menu and slump down in my chair, ignoring the dull pain in my back. I don't even know why Ryusuke shoved this project on me. Did I look like a computer programmer? Gods no! I was a bass player, pure and simple. My hands should be making music, not cramping up on a keyboard, while I sat stifled within a hot, dark internet café on a Sunday afternoon.

I heard the low hum of the computer as it shut down on itself, and I tapped my fingers impatiently waiting for it to do its thing, as I rubbed my strained, bleary eyes with the knuckles of my right hand. I pressed the power button again and when nothing happed, I pressed it harder, sliding the computer across the small table.

I saw people turn to look at me out of the corner of my eye, but I just hunched my shoulders in a shrug and turned towards the windows. I watched the raindrops splatter against the windowpane, as the wind scattered trash and forgotten debris in frenzied swirls as the storm picked up tempo.

Great, I thought, just great. Now I can look forward to getting drenched once I finish this stupid first page.

"If I ever finish..." I muttered darkly. Sighing I try to straighten my back, wincing as a sharp pain emits from my shoulders as it lanced down my back and into my hips. I grasp the edge and pull the computer closer shaking the cobwebs out of my head, while I tried to focus my attention.

I'm not sure why we needed a web page at all. None of us knew how to design one, and we couldn't afford to pay someone to do it for us. I didn't know what I was up against, and Saku or Koyuki would have a better grasp at it than me. But Ryusuke took pity on them letting them off the hook, while Chiba (damn him) mentioned that I had taken some computer classes back in high school. By some, I mean I was present for oh about two days before I transferred out. Computers and I never saw eye-to-eye, meaning things beyond, email, the net, and other small tasks were way over my head.

I wasn't even sure where Ryusuke has obtained this laptop. It probably "fallen of the truck" somewhere and the previous owners where still looking for it. We couldn't afford high speed internet back at the apartment I shared with Saku, so I had to drag my butt down here to get some work done. At least this place was open 24 hours, and it was close, had a great menu, but it was too hot and quiet, way too quiet.

I was wishing I had brought my Mp3 player along, when I noticed a girl get up from her table and leave. Noticing that she left something on the chair, I jumped up, my muscles screaming in protest, and called out to her.

"Hey! Hey you…girl." She had the door partially open letting moist, cold air into the café. She turned slowly, reluctantly, a confused expression plastered on her face.

"You forgot your cell phone." I explained. Relief flashed across her face, which soon was replaced by a guarded expression. When she started back towards my table, I took the time to scrutinize her from top to bottom.

She had a very cute rounded face framed by very dark, almost purple black hair that stuck out at angles, spiked haphazardly. She wore glasses, but instead of obscuring her face they highlighted it, reveling beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle internally. She was quite short, not skinny, average with some nice curves to her. She wore jeans, and a purple hoodie that hugged her torso. She had a ring on her right thumb, other that that she didn't wear any other jewelry. She seemed wary to come close to me and when she met my eyes she blushed deeply. Did seem that threatening to her? Perhaps she was just shy, so I flashed her a warm smile when I passed the cell phone to her.

She smiled tentatively at first gradually building into a lopsided grin. I smiled back at her, reassuring her that I wasn't going to whisk her away into the dead of the night when I glanced down at the computer screen again. My smile turned into a scowl when I saw the same goddamn error message pop right back up in place before.

"What!? What now. Y-you goddamn thing! You are driving me insane. You are out to ruin me…drive me to drink.. I..I.." I ranted and raved, slamming my fists down on the table drawing curious and concerned stares around us.

The girl gasped, hiding a smile behind her hand. I was afraid that she was going to retreat, my inappropriate behavior driving her off, but instead she started to laugh

"You know," she gasped between breaths, "that talking to a computer is the first sign of insanity?" Then she burst out laughing much to my chagrin. "Oh I am sorry. I did not mean it…truly. My name is Serene. Thank you for bringing my attention to the cell phone."

"It's okay really. I guess I deserved being laughed at. I'm Taira by the way…uh… Serene." I stumbled over the unfamiliar sounding name. I could tell she hadn't been in Japan long as her Japanese was too formal and strained as if it didn't come naturally to her.

"Mind if I took a look at your computer Taira? I now a lot about them…maybe I could help?"

"Be my guest Serene. See if you have any luck. I know I'm not. Computers aren't my forte. But weren't you going somewhere?"

"No not for a while Taira. I can stay and help if you like." She pulled a chair closer and turned the laptop toward her. Once she was under more favorable light, I noticed she had a very fair complexion, almost if she had lived indoors her whole life. "So tell me Taira what you are trying to do with this." She murmured quietly as her small hands danced across the keyboard, as the computer chirped and whirred happily along to her ministrations.

"Well we were, are, trying to design a web page but I don't know where to start. I get lost trying to navigate through cyberspace." I chuckled.

"Let us see what I can do to fix this hmm? I think I have just the thing in my bag. It is a program that helps you design a web page error free. After that you can take the whole thing and host it on the internet once you obtain a domain. It is very simple to update, and it is easy to learn. Do you want me to install it for you Taira? I can help you and teach it to you. I do not mind…"

"Sure, sure that's great Serene. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this will save my life, my sanity. I would be in your debt for all eternity." I said bowling low with a flourish.

Serene laughed quietly again and dug in her bag for the disk. Maybe I wouldn't have to spend all evening butting heads with a machine that previously had the upper hand after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well there you have it the end of chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. This is my first Beck story. I will post the rest of the chapters as I type, tweak and edit. Your reviews are always welcome!

See you soon ;)

Thistlechaser-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Serene typed away at the laptop, a few times I tried watching over her shoulder but was lost among the may windows that zipped across the screen. It was no use; I would have to trust her to explain it to me later. If she wasn't scared off that is. I stretched adjusting my position in the chair, trying to make as little noise as possible. She glanced up smiling briefly before returning to the screen.

"Are you sure you don't have to somewhere Serene?" I asked stumbling over her unusual name once again." It could take awhile trying to teach a techno-phobe like me."

"No it is alright Taira. I do not mind. I enjoy helping people it is what I do best." Although she tried to sound cheerful, she appeared crestfallen for a moment. It happened so fast I wasn't sure I saw it right. I decided not to question it however.

"Well then can I get you something to drink? To eat? My treat."

"Um, a green tea please?"

"Sure thing." I stood up stretching as I did so, noticing that one of my legs had fallen asleep I hobbled and shuffled over to the barista and placed the order. I glanced back at our table but Serene didn't notice my awful shuffling gait. Sighing I tried to shake the pins and needles out of my leg, but I only succeeded in increasing the tingling, pinching feeling that was slowly creeping from my leg into my thigh.

The barista who was a short plump lady in her fifties smiled at me as she handed me the drinks. I had a feeling that she knew I was trying to impress the foreign girl at my table. Well I didn't know for sure if she was foreign but she sure gave the impression that she grew up outside of Japan.

Slowly I walked back to our table, Serene taking a moment to leave the computer to watch me intently similar to the way I scrutinized her before. I placed the drinks down carefully, so I wouldn't spill a drop on the computer and fry it. It would be my luck if that happened. She continued to study me the whole time, unabashed but not quite meeting my eyes. She nodded slightly as if she was making up her mind and gestured to the chair beside her.

"Thank you Taira. The computer is just finishing up; we can have a little rest before we go on to the program. I will try to teach you as much as I can before we have to depart."

"Sure, sure no problem. Can I ask you something though? I don't want to offend you…but …you didn't grow up in Japan did you?" I said it quickly, but quietly in case she didn't want everyone to overhear. I wasn't their business.

She shook her head, smiling as she did so, however her smile seem sad, wistful." You are right Taira. I did not grow up in Japan, but in Canada, Vancouver, British Columbia to be exact. Japanese is my second language, English is my first I also know some French but that is escaping me. My grammar seems too formal does it not? I know everyone says so, and my father has been trying to correct me to no end. But it suits me. You do not mind do you Taira?"

"What? Mind if you aren't Japanese by birth, or if you don't use slang when you talk. Don't be silly girl, why would I mind?"

She looked down, studying her hands that were clasped in her lap, a blush rose to her cheeks when she replied." I do not know Taira… truly I do not. Some people do mind me, they do not understand how hard it is for me to try to fit in. Why I do not talk like them, understand the culture, now my way around the cities. Some ignore me, some write me off completely. I do not have many friends in Japan and I do not know why. I am sorry Taira I do not want to burden you. Please forget what I said."

"Well that's stupid. People are stupid I mean. I won't forget what you said. Look I only met you and I can tell there is much more to you than some ignorant tourist here for some kicks." I reach out to take her hand, a bold move I realize and something I wouldn't normally do. But instead of snatching her hand away, she merely looked up again, searching my face, I could tell she was trying to find out if I was sincere or if I was just playing with her for kicks. I looked back at her offering the barest of smiles, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go again.

"Thank you Taira," she murmured gently." You are a good person. I can see that now. I would like to learn more about you as well, but the computer needs our attention if you want to leave at a reasonable hour."

"Oh I wouldn't count on leaving anytime soon girl. You heard me before. Besides we only scratched the surface. I want to know how you came to be here in Japan."

So in the end I told her about Beck, about my friends, my bass, and what we were trying to accomplish with this web page, our gigs, how we found ourselves at Grateful Sound. In return, she told me where she grew up, where she went to school, and how she lives with her parents who are rarely home. Her father taught English at a university in Tokyo, and how her mother travels, so she rarely sees her parents except for a one week window during the month. Although she calls both her mother and father almost every night, I could tell she was a lonely girl, and I did my best to make her feel she had at least one friend in the world. We laughed, we shared stories but we didn't accomplish much that day.

We swapped numbers on our cells and made a promise to meet the following day. We sloshed out into the rain, and waving goodbye she trotted out into the rain neatly avoiding puddles that were in her path. I watched her vanish into the night before I turned and headed home.

I entered our apartment, nearly tripping over Koyuki's legs as he sprawled in front of the couch watching a ballgame with Saku. They both glanced up at me as I placed the laptop on the coffee table.

"Hey make sure you don't spill anything on it OK, or I'll knock your heads off your spindly little necks."

"Where were you Taira?" Saku asked as he searched for the remote to turn the volume down. He knew I didn't like the level of volume he usually preferred when watching TV. Although he didn't want to admit it but the long hours of drum playing was starting to effect his hearing. Although I tried to convince him to wear ear plugs when playing, he has yet to take me up on that offer.

"You're aware that you missed practice don't you? Ryusuke has been calling you for hours. He was ready to sick Beck on you, or worse Chiba."

"Yeah. Ray was really mad, where were you…"Koyuki started, but I interrupted him as I held up my hands in mock horror.

"Look, I don't need it from you guys. I have my reasons. I'll handle Ray don't worry." I started towards my beloved stingray and a pair of headphones when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I'll give you three guesses who that was, and the first two don't count.

I flipped open the cell and held it to my ear. He didn't even give me time to say hello or whatever before he started in on me.

"Taira where the fuck where you this afternoon? I expected to work out the new rhythm section with you and you the fucking gall to not fucking show up. If you expect Beck to make it big…"

"Goddamn it Ray shut up for a moment and let me explain. If you remember, you told me, ordered me, to get the goddamn web-page or whatever built. Even though you know that, I never have done a single thing like that before. I'm treading a fine line Ray. I can't do two things at once, plus work, plus keep my sanity in check, or something will give. One day won't hurt Ray, and if you want this thing done you will have to lay off, and leave me the goddamn well enough alone. I'll see you tomorrow." I slammed the phone shut and yanked my bass of the stand, slipping the headphones over my neck.

I turned back to Saku and Koyuki who were staring at me, afraid to move. "What?" I exclaimed. "Never mind don't answer that. I'm going to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." I slammed the door and leaned against it. Sliding to the floor and put my head in my hands. After a few minutes, I lifted my head to stare at the ceiling. So much for a happy ending to a great day. Oh well, I thought as I ran my hands lovingly over my bass. At least there will always be my music, no matter what happens in life, I will always have that.

I plugged in my bass, headphones, and amp ad worked over a complex pattern letting the pounding of my heart, head, and soul match the growl and thump of the bass.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Kyaa! I'm so sorry I took so long for me to post this chapter. Funny how life gets in the way doesn't it? Thanks to all who have reviewed, and added this story to your favourites. Reviews, comments and questions are always appreciated. Without further delay here is the next chapter.

Despite what I had said to Ray that night, I found myself looking forward to the challenges of practice, work, and working on the web page. Serene and I met every night to work on it, and every time we reveled a little bit more about ourselves to each other.

We became regulars at that little internet café, and the barista always greeted us by name, and had our order ready with a smile, and a friendly comment. The page was coming together, but the strain on my face must have been apparent, because after I had stifled a yawn for the 50th time that night, Serene commented.

"Taira you look exhausted. What have you been doing to yourself? This can wait as it is almost finished. Go home and get some sleep, I do no mind at all."

"Hmm," I looked up. Concern was radiating from Serene in waves. I hastened to assure her. "Oh you know how it is. Work, late night practice. Ray hasn't forgiven me for missing it that one time, so e is raking me over the coals about it. But I don't want to leave…not yet. To tell you the truth you're the bright spot in my day honestly. I enjoy being with you no matter how tired I am."

She just sighed softly, and smiled, then patted my hand gently. "I care about you too Taira, but you will work yourself to death. I do not want to be the one who would be standing at your tombstone at the end of the day. What would I wear?" She said laughing, and I couldn't help but to laugh along with her as well. She had a subtle humour about her, true she wasn't no stand up comedian, but she defiantly lighten the mood when she wanted to.

"Oh man… Well if you put it that way, why don't we pack up and grab a bite to eat? Afterwards we can head up to my apartment; Saku is working so we won't be disturbed…" As so as I trailed off, her smiled faded, panic flashed through her eyes. Oh god! I forgot how shy she was…how inexperienced she seemed. I could imagine what had gone trough her mind at that moment.

"Look, look." I backpedaled holding up my hands." It's not what you think. We are not going to do anything you don't want to do OK?I only thought…oh god. I'm so dense, we only just met…I'm sorry…"The words tumbled out of my mouth, too fast for her to keep up, I could see she hesitated as she translated in her mind. She blushed a deep crimson that coloured her pale cheeks, but she seemed relieved. The she spoke quietly, I learned forward slightly to catch what she was saying.

"It is not that I do not like you. I like you very much. I am sorry, I reacted that way. You are the first guy who has been considerate or my feelings, and did not try to take advantage of me because of my foreignness. I would like to see our apartment."

She wasn't scared off! Holy fuck. She liked me, she wasn't leaving, she was going to stay. I could have leaped for joy at that moment, but I held it in check. Instead I took her hand, tucking the laptop under my arm, and we walked out the front door.

The next day I reflected on the night before. After getting something to eat, we brought it back up to the apartment, and sat and watched TV, and talked, until exhaustion took over and I passed out on the couch with Serene nestled beside me. The next morning I woke up with a blanket over my shoulders and a note on the table. It was written in very rough but readable kanji and read:" Sorry for the bad writing Taira. My kanji not the best. I had a great time last night and look happily to seeing you tonight at the usual spot. Serene."

I smiled and pulled myself off the couch and went to fix breakfast, the note tucked into my back pocket. Saku still wasn't home so I assumed he stayed a Koyuki's place again. Just as well, because I wouldn't know to explain the fact that I was seeing a girl without anyone knowing about it. Laughing in perpetual glee, I went to get ready for work.

I hurried through the workday, checking my watch every few minutes, finally, when I was quitting time I rushed to the studio to meet with Ray and Koyuki. I had a hard time concentrating, but if I appeared distracted, they didn't comment. Turning down an offer to grab dinner with Ray and Chiba, I rushed back to the apartment, blowing by a confused Saku who had his hands in a sink of dirty dishes.

I placed my bass on the bed, snatched up the laptop, and hurried towards the door. Saku was about to say something, but I called back an apology and a lame excuse and ran down the stairs two at a time.

Panting I threw open the door and headed towards the barista, the friendly lady saw me and simply pointed behind me. I turned around to see that Serene had already beaten me there and had our drinks ready.

She saw me come in smiling she patted the seat beside her. "So you got my note and could understand it then? My kanji is not that good; in fact, it is just plain bad. When I write for myself it is usually in English."

"So your name then was written in English?"

"MmmHmm. I do not think there is kanji for it. My mother wanted a unique English name. Here people are asking what it means rather than telling me the obvious like they do back home."

I raised my eyebrows in a wordless question. She seemed to know what I was asking.

" Oh Taira I'm sorry… in English my name means calm , quiet, peaceful."

"It's a beautiful name and it fits you." I reply taking her hand. "By the way I had a great time last night but sorry for falling asleep on you."

She blushed. "I had a very nice time as well. I enjoy your company and I would like to do it gain sometime. I don't get out much."

Before I could form a reply to that, she continued.

"I did take the liberty to finish off our work as you slept. All we need to do is go over it, finalize it and then publish it."

"That's great. But you didn't have to go through all this trouble at my expense. But it will be nice to have this off my plate so we can do other things. I'm definitely looking forward to showing Ryusuke tomorrow!"

We worked until midnight, exhausted but relived we stumbled back to my apartment. Saku was already in bed so we quietly slipped in. I managed to convince her to stay over so she wouldn't have to go home alone. Reluctantly she agreed to this reasoning, so we slipped into my room. I pulled a t-shirt out of the dresser and handed it to Serene to change into. As she went to the bathroom to change, I spread blankets on the floor for myself. When she came back, I persuaded her to take my bed, I checked to make sure she was comfortable and then spread myself out on the floor.

"Good night Taira."

"G'night."

It was quiet for a few heartbeats and before I could sink into sleep I heard her turn over. I felt her reach down for my hand, I reached up and gave it a gentle squeeze and opened my eyes. She stared down at me, and with her glasses removed, her eyes shone with an eerie light highlighted by the moon.

"You will get cold down there. It is your bed." She murmured. "Why don't you join me?"

"Are you sure?" I asked looking up at her.

"Perfectly."

"Well then…Okay." She moved over and I slid into the bed already warmed by her presence. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled closer to me. Tilting down I brushed my lips to her forehead.

"This is much better." She whispered.

I wordlessly agreed. It was hard to find sleep that night; too many emotions swirled inside my head. I watched Serene sleep contently until I too slipped into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and provided much needed feedback. I really appreciate the suggestions and I will keep them in mind if I choose to write another Beck fanfic. That being said however, I will not be making any changes to my characters or story at this point. I have come too far and have worked too hard on the story to change it now. That being said let's get on with it.

The next morning I rolled over and stretched my arms out to the side, feeling for Serene. Realizing that the bed was empty, I pried my eyes open and looked around the room. Her bag was gone so was the laptop. I frowned as I threw on some clothes not caring if they matched or not, and yanked open the door. I stomped out to the kitchen, only to find the girl and Saku deep in conversation, the laptop between them. I heaved a sigh of relief as I nonchalantly ambled to the fridge.

"Good morning Taira." Serene exclaimed when she saw me. She rose from her chair and gestured to Saku. "I was just showing Sakurai…"

"Saku." We both mumbled at the same time. He grinned at me in return. We've been living together too long I thought. I'm starting to finish his sentences just like Koyuki… I shook my head, and then realized Serene was still speaking.

"…Saku…sorry… our work on the web page."

"It's really quite food you know." He commented. "But I'm, dismayed that you didn't mention that you had help from this cute girl." He said winking at me.

I hesitated for a moment and undecided, then walked over and slung an arm around her waist. "She is cute isn't she?" Blushing Serene shoved me gently away.

"Stop it both of you," she chided. "Or else my head will swell and I would not be able to leave the apartment."

"I wouldn't mind." I playfully growled and lunged for her. She shrieked which surprised me, as she wasn't so outgoing normally, and hid behind Saku.

"Neither would I!" He laughed.

We had a simple breakfast together, but when I went to get the things ready for practice, Serene watched but didn't say much. I could tell she was thinking about something, and I tried to draw her out but it didn't work. We stayed silent for most of the time. Just before we left, she placed the laptop in my hands.

'Do not forget this." She said smiling slightly." Or all our work would not matter." She turned to go, but I made a grab for her hand. "I'll call you later okay?"

She just nodded and walked down the hall.

After our session, I opened the laptop and loaded the webpage so Ryusuke could review it. He studied it for a long time, cocking his head slightly, frowning to himself. I tuned by bass, keeping my head low, but watched for his reaction through my lashes. He was silent for so long, that we all jumped when he finally spoke.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed." All this flak about not being able o do this was a load of crap wasn't it Taira?"

'Huh, oh yeah, I had help. It wasn't me, it was all her." I tried to explain. "I just told her what we wanted…"

"Help?"

"Oh yeah, and she is a real cute one too." Saku interrupted." I met her this morning. She's a keeper alright." He said shaking his head slowly.

"Shut up Saku, it's none of your business." I snap back.

"Hmmm, our little Taira is going out with a cute little girl is he?" Chiba chanted in a singsong voice.

That was it, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and I balled my fists. " Goddamn shut it, or I'll shut it for ya." I said as I paced towards our singer..

Chiba smiling mockingly motioned me forward. "Bring it."

"Enough you two. It doesn't matter…Chiba lay off." Ray said. He went back to studying the page, and muttering to himself. "This girl is damn good at what she does. Maybe we should employ her to do our marketing, design, something."

"She won't take our money." Saku commented. "I already asked her." I looked at Saku incredulous. How long was I sleeping for?

"Well the least we can do is to invite her to Saturday's gig and giver her our thanks. Taira?"

"Hmmm," I wasn't paying much attention to them and got lost on a thought. "What?"

"Hello earth to Taira." Chiba droned waving a hand infront of my face. I slapped it out of the way. "Call her you fool." He said exasperated.

That night I held the phone, and stared at her number, thinking. Why was she so quiet this morning when we were packing up, did I do something to offend her, say something wrong? Maybe I imagined the spark that was there last night; maybe just maybe she didn't feel the same way that I felt about her. But I had to try.

I pressed the send button; the phone rang three times before she picked up. She was delighted that I called her, and she didn't sound distant, didn't sound like she wanted to reject me. I sighed heavily relief flooding through me. I quickly asked her if she wanted meet us at the gig, and although she said her mother was in town, she said she would be able to swing it. I gave her directions to the bar, and asked her if she would meet us out front before the show. She agreed, thankfully, so we set the time and I hung up the phone.

I felt eyes up on my back, I turned around sharply to see Saku grinning deviously at me. I lunged playfully at him, but he made a break for it and slammed the door to his room in my face. I could hear him laughing his head off inside. I didn't know what was so funny, shrugging I went back into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Well… this is it, the last and final chapter in my Beck journey. I hope you all like it. I may be a little long…

A BIG shout out to: thecupcakedealer, thecosmickid, rutger5000, ReikiConvulsion, and EatMyMusicRawr. Thanks for your comments, suggestions, ideas and support. I couldn't have done it without you. Also thanks to everyone who have added the story to his or her favourites. Oh and in the story is a shout out to one of my favourite bands, thanks providing a soundtrack to keep my fingers moving.

We met at the front door and after I made a small comment about how good she looked that night, I introduced Serene to the rest of my group, as weird and immature as they may be. Ray thanked her for the help on the web page, and suggested that if she needed anything, to ask now, before they became famous, because he couldn't promise anything in the future. She replied that she couldn't think of anything, but not to worry as she was glad to be of service.

Chiba slapped by back playfully as he went in, and puckered his lips making fish faces at us. I blushed, my hands balling into fists as I shook silently in embarrassment and anger.

She turned towards me laughing, "I will defiantly pick up some slang words, if I am around your friends too long," she looked at me closely, her brow furrowing. "Oh do not worry Taira! No harm done. I already adore them, and I can see they care about you too, even though they tease."

" Yeah I guess you're right. Look I have to go do a sound check, but you better leave now if you want a front row seat, uh, place I guess." I didn't think there were tables in this joint but you'd never know.

She merely nodded. "Right, see you then." She turned her back on me and vanished into the growing crowd.

I went into the back room, and started to get ready for the gig. Sound check complete, I stretched out the ligaments in my fretting hand, and wiggled my fingers expectantly, no pain no stiffness, grunting approval I looked to the others waiting. "OK let's do this." I growled.

I was a long night, we breezed through our first numbers, and the crowd lapped it up. They were cheering, and moshing, and sometime through our third song, I threw my shirt out to the crowd, who weirdly enough pounced on it. I kept scanning for Serene, but didn't see her. I wondered fleetingly if she had left, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind, as we neared the end of our gig.

It had been a long night, but we made it to the final set, the crowd was hysterical. I moved my fingers through the rhythms that were pulsing to the beat, which gave structure and body to the music. Sweat dripped down my bare back, and I raised my head, just long enough to scan the crowd once again for Serene. Finally, I notice her close to the edge of the stage. I smiled and closed my eyes once again to prevent sweat from running into them, which undoubtedly would cause a horrible stinging, burning sensation. Oh yes I had learned my lesson from many previous gigs where I was too stupid to close my eyes, thus blinding me momentarily. Ha.

I continue to hammer out the steady thrums of the bass. My fingers started to cramp on the frets, and the ends of my fingers long ago numbed, by the vibrations, started to slow down with the end of the song. I sigh heavily as the set ends. I sweep my hand up into a wave as I turn and walk towards the edge of the stage, motioning to Serene, as the cheers rose to a crescendo in front of me. I reach out for her hand.

"Wait for me afterwards." I pant. She nodded and said something but I didn't catch it. I bent down closer.

She looked up and repeated her last phrase, "Taira bring everyone with you."

I was about to ask why, but she interrupted me. "Please just do it Taira, it will be a good thing I promise…" I nodded, questioning her with my eyes, but she ducked out of view. I glimpse her spiky dark hair weave in and out of the crowd, until she was close to a woman who bent down to say something in her ear.

I ignore the other hands reaching out to me, as I walk back towards my band-mates, I beckon for them to come backstage with me.

After we packed up the gear, and cleaned ourselves up a bit, we sauntered over to the appointed meeting place near the bar. Serene was standing close to the woman who had spoken to her earlier. Before we even got close I could make out the resemblance, marking this woman as Serene's mother. She was very tall, in contrast to Serene's shortness, and had wavy blond, shoulder length hair. She stood tall and rigid, her blazer and slacks, standing out among the jeans and T-shirts of our fans. However, she had Serene's smile, and the sparkle in her blue eyes that hinted of mischief in her youth.

She held out her hand as we walked up, and introduced herself in far more formal Japanese, than Serene's had been when we first met. "I have the pleasure of meeting Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad do I not?" We nodded, skeptically. "I am Diana Corner, lead scout for Island Records." Our jaws dropped. A scout here? From a major label? Unbelievable!

She continued oblivious to our shock. "Do you mind very much if I switch to English? It is much easier for me as I usually live in America. Serene can translate if you wish."

Ryusuke took his cue. "No need Mrs. Corner," he replied in perfect English. "I'm Ryusuke founder and lead guitarist of Beck."

They continued speaking in English, which I still had trouble understanding aside from some swear, and slang words that Ray had taught us on our last trip abroad, so it was pretty much above my head. I kept stealing glanced at Serene however, who noticed in short time and came to stand beside us. "Good news?" I asked wondering if I should put my arm protectively around her waist, to ward off the onlookers who would have eaten a foreign girl for breakfast. She nodded slightly, and pressed closer to whisper.

"Island records wants to cut a deal with Beck." She replied casually. Really? I thought. It didn't show on Ray's face, as it was impassive and cool as ever. Nope, Nada. His face was dead. Unlike Chiba's whole body, which you could read like a book, and who was currently about to open his big mouth to ask something. I caught his sleeve and shook my head slightly, then released him. His brows furrowed and he frowned but luckily, he didn't comment. Saku and Koyuki were watching Ray and Diana with casual interest nothing more. I chose not to comment. Instead, I asked her if she brought this on.

"Yes, when we were working on the webpage, I ripped some of the music that you had wanted to post. I brought it home and told mom about it. She wanted to listen, she was impressed, so here she is."

"But…but why do this for me…us? You're the one who helped me, worked with me, and I didn't do much for you in return."

"No, you are wrong Taira!" She said back urgently. "You have done much for me. Before I met you, I did not really leave the house except for work, shopping…" She was getting really worked up now, I noticed, the others start to turn towards us, so I steered us away from them slightly. She looked at me closely before continuing. "You showed me what it was like to live again, to be a girl again, to…to love again. No matter what happens Taira I will always be thankful to you for that!" I couldn't begin to reply to that, so I just stayed silent, squeezing Serene to me more tightly.

Ray and Diana finished promising to meet tomorrow afternoon at Diana's downtown office to finalize the deal and go over the details. Before they could leave, I asked Serene to meet me in the park by my house afterwards if she wasn't busy. She asked me to call her when we had completed the contract, and squeezing my hand in goodbye, she climbed into Diana's shiny black SUV.

Ray was ecstatic; he went over some of the details with us on the drive to his place. None of us wanted to stay out late drinking for once, all of us wanted to go home and reflect upon our good fortune. Finally, Beck was going somewhere.

The next morning, we all woke up early, to pile into the van. Catching breakfast before we went to Diana's office, we stayed silent for once, each not wanting to jinx our good fortune by getting thrown out of the joint for some reason or another. I was eerie seeing Chiba like that but the nerves must have been getting to him. He fidgeted and fussed until I couldn't take it anymore and hurried us all to the van. I wanted to get this over with sometime today, not tomorrow, today.

At Diana's office we mulled through the contract, or was it contracts? I couldn't keep it straight. It all happened so fast, there was something about royalties after we cut the new album we were working on too. Finally we went over the itinerary of the American tour. American tour! Oh god yes! With a group called FOB, which was short for something but I didn't know what. Fall Out Boy maybe? But that couldn't be right it could it? Maybe I heard wrong. Oh well I guess we will find out later.

Then I realized that we would be away from Japan for an extended tour, three months maybe more. How could I leave Serene now? We only just met, and there wasn't a hope in hell that I could make this work over long distance. Half the time there would be no phone, no internet , no nothing. I left the office feeling divided.

We climbed into the van, and I took my usual place behind the wheel, Ray had sauntered off somewhere, saying he would call us later. I was lost within my thoughts when Chiba's voice cut in over the din of the engine. "What is with the long face bud?"

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah you, spill it."

"I bet I know," Koyuki chimed in. I just raised my eyebrows. This would be interesting. "You are thinking about leaving Serene alone here in Japan aren't you? You only just met and it will be a long three months maybe more? Am I right? I know how you feel man. I felt the same way about leaving Maho the first time."

Wow. I took my time answering. "Got it in one shot kid." I murmured.

"But you're going with us aren't you Tai?" Saku asked hurriedly, his eyes widening. "We can do this without you."

I sighed." I know! I know! Don't worry. I won't throw this away for some girl." No matter how special she is, I thought. I tried smiling but it came out more like a grimace. The others thankfully remained silent for the rest of the way home.

We met at the park later that night. The cool air felt crisp and refreshing, after the long day spent in Diana's office mulling over the details of the contract and tour. We sat on a bench and I poured out all the details, pausing now and then to breathe and to take her hand, only to drop it when I became over exuberant. I was acting more like Koyuki, rather than my stoic self, and I forgot all of my previous worries, but Serene seemed understand and took it all in stride. She seldom commented but she always smiled encouragement, and when I told her about the extended tour, she didn't break down in tears like the other girls I had met over the years. I looked at her baffled and asked her why this was so.

"Well Taira,' she said quietly. "Firstly, I know you would come back to Japan someday and I would wait for you, if you still cared about what we have. You don't seem like the kind of guy who would "love them and leave them", or am I wrong?" I shook my head no vehemently. She continued satisfied. "Secondly you do not know my mother that well yet. She will want to protect her "new investment", make sure you do not get into trouble in America. She will send a chaperone, a translator, someone who knows the customs. Me. And another agent of her choice. We have already talked about it."

"Y-you?"

"Yes silly! Me! What did you think I did for a living?"

I was star struck, flabbergasted but extremely happy. I spluttered and gestured wildly not forming coherent words. Serene's hand reached out to stroke my face gently, calming me instantly.

"What are you thinking dear heart?" she asked quietly, concern showing on her beautiful face, her blue, blue eyes staring into the depth of my soul. Her dark hair shadowed her face, hiding her features partially from view, making it mysterious.

"I'm thinking I need to brush up on my English." I said as I stood up and gently pulled her to her feet. "And I know just the place." I suggested.

"And I know just the computer program for you," she giggled as she placed her arms around my neck. As I leaned in to kiss her, I drew back slightly, and realized what she had said.

"Good god not that damn machine again, I won't take it…I-I'll chuck it out the window! I swear I will!"

She only laughed and then pulled my head down so she could kiss me tenderly, gently, but passionately. The world slipped away, I forgot about Beck, forgot about America, and forgot that damn computer, and I only thought about embracing the woman I realized at very moment I loved.


End file.
